This invention relates to the manufacture of a hand-towel strip, having a cellulose wadding base, and to be used in roll form, in an automatic distributor with rewinding of the used portion.
In such distributors, the towel is pulled downwardly by the user, to gain access to a clean portion, whereas a used portion is simultaneously re-rolled.